


Destiel and the Djinn

by Destielcuddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Djinns, Fairy Castiel, Fairy Dean, Grumpy Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, I attempt to write, Minature Castiel, Minature Dean, Moose Sam, Nesting, Socially Awkward Castiel, Squirrel Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielcuddles/pseuds/Destielcuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When common squirrel fairy Dean finds a broken and tattered Castiel, he knew right away that he needed to be cared for. But what he didn't know was that Castiel was part of an ememy race, the dark fairies, that was at war with the common light fairies. Cas, being grumpy and a cutie, starts to make a home of Deans little tree stump. Unknowingly, Deans starts to grow some strong emotions for this mysterious fae. </p><p>When it starts to feel like the world is against Cas, he takes off into the dark caves. However, the caves belong to many fairy monsters. Usually, they were to fear Cas, not the other way around. But not now. Not while all his power is gone, and his wings are too broken to do anything. Will he get out of the caves? What will happen if he does? What of the war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Great Big Crater and the Not-So-Big Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/gifts).



> I absolutely loved your work of Our Garden Home. As a new writer, I really found your story adorable and *very fluffy* and I aspire to be able to write like that one day. This story was inspired by this work.  
> (Thank you!)
> 
> Please note that this is a work in progress and its been unedited as of now.  
> This is the first long story that I've ever written so feel free to give tons of feedback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great big thing falls out of the sky. Fairy Dean, being a curious little squrriel, decides to check it out and finds a lil' cutie- a dark, bat fae.

It was night time when Dean saw the flash of light. There had been a distant, muffled wail before a small crash. Dean was just about to fall asleep, but the sudden commotion made him jump out of his cotton-flower bed.  
Startled, but somewhat curious, he quickly slipped on his wooden armour made out of the inner layer of tree bark. After unfurling his green and silver wings, Dean raced across his home and into his backyard.  
He lived in the base of a large black wall nut tree, surrounded by vines and ferns. Out the front door there was the path way Dean had made towards the village. However, out the back door was a clearing, about five-thirds the size of his house. If you walk straight to the back of his garden you'd be able to see some beautiful and exotic plants, cherry trees and pea plants, a couple cotton tree saplings, lavender and much more. His two favorite plants ever were present also: tiny hardy hibiscus trees and lilacs.  
Dean guessed whatever had landed was near the back of the fence, at the end of the garden. His bare feet barley touching the ground, he slowly glided across the dewy grass to a small crater. There was a creature, about the same size as he, at the bottom of the small hole.  
“What the-?” Dean said in shock.  
Picking up a nearby stick, Dean gently poked the creature. Nothing. Holding his breath, he inched closer and tried again. Still no movement.  
He fluttered closer until he was right beside it. His heart was thumping in his chest. He could see now it was another fairy, but he was face down in the dirt with scratches all over him. His wings were hard to see because it was so dark out but Dean could tell they were torn, rendering them useless. If poking him didn’t wake up, Dean was certain his pounding heart could. This fairy had large black wings and cute pointy ears. Maybe this fairy was of bat decent?  
Dean was of squirrel decent, letting him climb trees and dig with ease. But this poor fellow? He hadn’t seen anything like it before, but he had a suspicion.  
“Hello? Are- Are you ok?” The fairy didn’t reply, but Dean could feel faint breaths. He was alive.  
Straining his arms and legs with effort he managed to partially flip him over. He noticed his pitch black hair was very messy and he was covered in dirt from head to his bare feet.  
Quickly, Dean gathered a nearby fallen flower petal and heaved the bat fairy onto it. Dean rushed back into his house and grabbed four sphere shaped rocks, along with two sticks and some rope.  
He raced back to where the unconscious fairy was and quickly fashioned a stretcher. Hauling the bat fairy onto it, he pulled it back into his house. It was tedious and exhausting work. Between moving rocks out of the way, making sure he didn’t fall off and the fact that whatever type of fairy he was- well, it’s easier to say he didn’t way nothing.  
Dean, now exhausted, was unable to bring him up the stairs into his bedroom, so after bringing him in through the back door, he carefully laid the down the fairy on the couch.  
He went upstairs to grab a quilt he had traded earlier this afternoon for half a basket of berries from that was neatly folded on top of his bed. He’d bought it because winter was coming, and the nights were getting longer- and colder. Dean shrugged. One more night without a second blanket won’t do me any harm, he thought to himself.  
Following that action, he stripped off his armor and changed into different, cleaner pajamas. After washing his face, hands and feed he went downstairs he tucked what he assumed to be a bat-fae in and lit the fireplace. He dared not to touch him further.  
Now he’ll be nice and toasty, Dean thought to himself, smiling. Though he didn’t exactly know what he was, seeing him comfy made him happy nonetheless. Time to figure that out I guess.  
Dean knew he wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight, so he put on the kettle to prepare some tea. Walking to the other side of the room, he pushed the dining table in the corner of the wall and bookshelf. He seated himself with his back to the bat fae with a plop.  
He had a stack of five different books, all leather bound with leaf pages and ink writing. History of the light fae, a classic textbook really. Everyone in his forest village had learned about the history of their people, the light fairies. How they came to be, their culture, blah blah blah.  
The second book he had was about the dark fairies. Sometimes people called them monsters, but Dean thought that it was a bit harsh to say that- especially when he’d never met one before. The book talked about Djinn fae, Vampire fae, light fae that have gone dark side (something that happens very, very rarely) and tons of other types of dark, cave dwelling scary fae. It even talked briefly about Enochian Fae. They were thought to be a myth- no one has seen them in a millennia.  
However, there were tons of stories on them. The third and fourth book in fact, was about the Enochians. The third was more of a story book, really. It told a tale where Enochians were said to be the darkest Fae of them all. They were very powerful. They could kill anything they wanted, each fashioned with their own special blade. They had wings too of course, but they moved swiftly and silently. They were so fast you could almost say they teleported.  
It read they lived in the sky, only coming down once a winter to feed. But during all that time they’d stay in the caves, feeding off bugs. They of course, didn’t have to worry about other fae trying to get them. They could flick their lights out of anything with a touch. They were fearsome warriors, and definitely not to mess with.  
The fourth was closer to a smaller and thinner fact book. Well, they weren’t for sure because they’ve never been sighted. It said they had powerful, long claws and razor sharp teeth. They also had huge wings and pointy ears atop their head. Snouts and behaviours similar to a bat’s. Dean shuddered at the thought.  
But it was just a myth.  
A fact that Dean had always found interesting though was how each and every fairy had different wings. Some were similar, sure but they were never really identical. They were always beautiful and-  
Dean fell asleep.


	2. The 'Darkness' Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes of to one hell of a surprise. A screeching, angry dark fae breaking all his things, to be precise. All Dean can think is 'dammit'.

Dean woke up to a panicked screech and a crash. Jumping out of his desk, he turned to see the creature flapping his wings madly. Luckily, he wasn’t flying. They were far too damaged to go anywhere. The fairy was tangled in the new quilt and pillow breaking pots and knocked over the kettle that Dean had accidently left on the night before. It was also lucky that the fire burnt out and the water in the kettle evaporated.   
“Hey, hey!” Dean yelled. “It's okay you’re safe here! I’m not going to hurt you!”  
The panicking fairy wasn’t listening, or if it was, he was having none of it. He knocked over a flower vase, causing it to smash on the ground.  
“Stop it, you’re breaking things!” Dean yelled louder. But the fairy wasn’t listing. Crash went a painting  
“THAT’S ENOUGH!” He roared. The bat-like fae stopped and blinked in surprise. But his shock didn’t last long. He narrowed his eyes. As a shadow cast crossed his face, he slowly moved towards Dean.   
Meanwhile, Dean’s heart was pounding, but he didn’t show it.   
“Do you.... know... who...? I am?” The fae asked slowly, baring his teeth. Dean heart froze as he noticed they were very, very sharp. Yet again, he showed no sign of it.  
“No I don’t,” Dean answered just as slowly. He could also see that this fairy has bright, piercing sea blue eyes. And they were locked on target.  
“Well you should,” it answered menacingly, “and you should be very afraid.”  
That’s it, Dean thought angrily. No one has the goddamn right to wake up in my house and try to intimidate me. He put his hands on his hips and looked at him straight back.  
“Well tough, because I’m not. And you have no right to do this in my nest, do you hear me?! Now, sit down and be quiet until I finish making breakfast.” Dean raged.   
The bat fae look very taken aback. How dare this incompetent, light fae speak to him in such a way! But he had nothing to say so he glared back angrily. He gave the light fae withering, hate-filled look for two more minutes.   
Dean stared back, refusing to wither so the bat fae slowly moved back to the couch and sat down on the couch without taking his eyes off him.   
Dean smirked, causing the other fairy to hiss his irritation. Dean raised an eyebrow, but the bat fae just glared.  
As he said he would, Dean started to prepare breakfast. He didn’t know what the fairy ate because all fae eat and enjoy different things so grabbed a blackberry, mashed it into a paste and put it on the stove with some sugar. For peanut-butter and jam sandwiches, Dean thought, smiling to himself.  
“It’s ready now” Dean said curtly, a few minutes later. The bat fae curled his wings and cautiously made his was towards the table. He sat down, not even glancing at the food, eyes locked onto Dean and his every move. Dean ignored him and started eating.   
One minute passed in silence, then two. Still the newcomer hadn’t touched his food. Dean raised an eyebrow at that. “Dude. I’m not trying to poison you. It’s good see?” He said, taking another bite.  
The bat fae narrowed his eyes at Dean’s friendlier tone. Sensing he wasn’t angry and was telling the truth, he slowly took a bite. Then another. The whole time though, he hadn’t taken his eyes off Dean. He finished the sandwich quickly. Dean huffed with laughter after seeing him eat it so fast. When he was done, he hadn’t realized it so he took his eyes off Dean and looked at the empty plate with brief confusion. Dean roared with laughter.  
“You, you are a funny fellow,” Dean wheezed. “What’s your name, my friend? I’m Dean,” he added.  
The bat fae glared at him. Instead of answering him he responded with,  
“I am not you fellow. And I am certainly not your friend.” He muttered under his breath darkly. His broken wings twitched in irritation.  
“Wow, touchy. I still want to know though. What’s your name?” Dean repeated.  
“I am darkness. You should fear me.” He said.  
“Dude.” Dean said rolling his eyes. The bat fae didn’t respond. Two more minutes passed in silence. Dean took that time to study him. He had even messier obsidian colored hair and his gleaming blue eyes. His wings were soft and feathery, like a crow’s or ravens. They were huge, with smaller feathers closer to his body and bigger ones as they got towards the end. The damage to them was severe. Some feathers were missing; others were burnt, torn or tattered.   
His clothes was a different matter. Dean could tell that once he might’ve been wearing multiple layers. A long beige coat perhaps, with a belt made out of the same material. A black shirt underneath and something blue that Dean didn’t have a name for. His pants were ripped to shorts but they were black also. Dean knew one thing for sure; ‘Darkness’ needed a bath and a new set of clothes.  
“Castiel...” the bat fae finally answered, through gritted teeth. When Castiel pronounced his ‘s,’ he held the consonant, making him hiss slightly. It didn’t bother Dean in the slightest.   
“Cas, eh? Nice name. What are you anyway?” Dean said, after what seemed like careful consideration. “Light fairy of squirrel decent, at your service.” He stood up to clear the table; they had both finished eating.   
“I am an Enochian.” Castiel responded curtly.   
Though Dean had his suspicions he was shocked nonetheless. Luckily his back was towards Castiel, hiding his emotions from him. Dean was hit with a jumble of different thoughts at once.   
“I’ve never met one before,” Dean said. Well I have a race of pure darkness in my nest. What can go wrong? Dean thought to himself. That was awfully rude of me, he chided, I don’t even have the full story. He seems okay. Everything you know about him is pure stereotype. Shaking his head at himself, he finished the dishes and wiped his hands.   
Turning around, he clapped his hands. The action seemed to startle Cas and he squinted at Dean. “If you’re going to stay here,” Dean said, “You’re going to need a bath. And some new clothes.   
Cas looked down at himself, as if just noticing his clothes were shredded. Cas looked at Dean curiously as he carefully set a large pot of water over the fire. He followed Dean as he went to set up a bath. He went up his stairs to his bedroom where he pulled out a basin and went to his closet to pull out some towels and a two face cloth. “One for your face, one for scrubbing the dirt off.” He explained.  
After grabbing the hot water and pouring it in, he mixed it with cool water until it was comfortable warm. He gestured for Cas to get in. He didn’t. Castiel just stood there, staring at the drawn water.   
“Uh Cas? You gonna get in or...?” Dean asked unsure of what Castiel was doing.  
“What is this, Dean?” Cas asked. He didn’t appear to be angry anymore, his voice with out the slight hiss or irritation. In fact, his voice was gravelly and deep.   
Dean was confused. “It's a bath Cas. To clean yourself. Have you never had a bath before?” Cas shook his head. “I do not...bathe...I have no reason to. I fly with my... flock... and we only ever stop for food.” His ‘flock’ seemed to be a sore spot, he could tell by the way he said it. Though Dean was burning with curiosity he didn’t ask about it.   
Dean, still mystified, sighed. “Alright Cas, lemme explain.”


	3. The Drowned Cat is Still Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas starts learning about daily common fairy routines- such as bathing. An interesting thing to teach to an even more interesting student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! I wanted to post something to get away from *work*. Chapter 4 should come soon...  
> Im still working on the spacing it's late so it's not working so well... Ill fix it tomorrow  
> Loves!

Goddam, Cas wasn’t lying when he said he’d never had a bath before. The first time Dean filled the bath, he had explained that Cas needed to clean up, much to Cas’ confusion.  
Cas had gotten out of the bath, thinking he was all done. Upon closer inspection though, Dean could tell that there was still a lot of dirt- even bugs. Yuck, Dean thought with a shudder.

“Cas,” Dean said, suppressing a smile, “you’re still filthy.” 

Dean had started to boil one pot of water when he noticed he had a shadow. When Cas was spotted, he tried to turn around to shy away and hide but Dean stopped him.  
“Nope, you’re not going anywhere. Get your feathery ass over here and I’ll show you what to do,” Dean said on the verge of laughter. He managed to keep it in- barely.

Pulling himself together, he went outside and demonstrated how to pump the water. Dean needed exactly three pot-fulls to fill one bath and the fire had enough space to boil them all at once. They already had one; Dean had the other and Cas had the third. 

It was raining and cold outside so Dean had hoped to finish this fast. Much to Dean’s dismay, Cas had absolutely no idea what to do. Dean shook his head, amused.  
After filling up his pot, Dean instructed Cas to put the pot on the ground. He then told him to pump the water- it was pretty hard considering the pump was the size of Dean.  
“Lift it up and down until it’s full”

Cas started to pump the water when a little bit splashed on his feet. He yelped and jumped back in surprise. He then proceeded to trip and fall back in a puddle. It was so cold! He was soaking wet and freezing. Dean, seeing his panic, bent over and howled with laughter. Cas gave his look of death, but that only made Dean laugh harder. 

“Cas,” Dean said, unable to catch his breath, “you look like-like a drowned kitten.” 

Cas did actually; his pants and shirt clung to him like a cats fur, meanwhile he had a dirty look of his face of pure disgust and his hair was soaking and messy. He blue eyes were silted- it was pretty funny. He huffed and turned around.

“Dean I have a question,” Cas said after filling up his pot. “Why is this water is so cold? The water inside the-“he paused “bath, was warm and comfortable. Why is that?”

“The water inside the bath I had boiled, which is what I’m about to do now.” Dean answered.

Ten minutes later, Cas had another bath drawn. Dean helped him this time, making sure that Cas was cleaned properly. After thoroughly washing Cas’ hair- which he hadn’t done before- he moved onto his wings- which he hadn’t done either. A few bugs floated in the water. When one passed near Cas’ hands, he picked it up and ate it. Dean blinked; it was his turn to be dismayed. He shrugged it off. He was an Enochian bat fae after all. They ate bugs too. 

Dean looked at Cas pitifully. He still hadn’t said anything about his kind so Dean had assumed things weren’t good. He considered Cas to be his friend, even though it hasn’t even been a whole sun up. Castiel had his back turned to Dean, so he didn’t noticed how soft Dean’s emerald green eyes had gotten. He gently cleaned Cas’ wounds and tidied his wings up with a pair of clippers. 

He absent mindedly started rubbing Cas’ wings. They were soft.-

“Dean?” He started, snapping out of his daydream or whatever it was. 

“Uh, sorry.” He mumbled, clearing his throat, turning a brilliant shade of red. 

“It’s okay...” Cas trailed off. Dean pretended that he didn’t hear that Cas’ purring. 

“Ahem... Anyway.” Dean said briskly. “You’re all clean now so I’ll go get you some new clothes.” He turned away as Cas got out of the bath, which was now a colour mixture of brown, green and red. There was an impressive amount of dirt. No bugs though; Cas had eaten them all. 

He gave Cas a towel and some clothes, adverting his eyes. Castiel appeared to not be bothered in the slightest being totally nude. On the contrary, Dean was very uncomfortable. 

Moving on.


	4. The Bat Meets the Butterfly and the Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the sun was up and the wind was gone, Dean decides to take Castiel into the village to meet up with Charlie and Jo. He teaches him how to trade and some other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on chapter 5, but it might take a while to post. There's not a ton of wiffy here however Ill get it up as soon as I can. I was aiming for cute and I think I ended up with plain weird. Oh well.  
> Loves!

Dean sighed with pleasure, enjoying the feeling of sun on his face. The rain and clouds had past, leaving a fresh smell and a lot of heat.

"Cas!" Dean called. "Hurry up or I will leave you behind!"

"Coming!" A muffled voice shouts back, followed by a crash and an "OW!"

Dean went back inside to find a fallen Cas, tangled up in a sweater with broken pieces of a vase surrounding him. There wasn't a lot of water in it, thank Chuck. The flowers however, were now closer to being a pulp rather than a solid plant. Dean grinned at his friend.

"Buddy, it's really hot outside. You don't need that" he said untangling Cas. 

"But I like it" Cas whined. 

"Alright. Whatever you want." Dean said with a shrug. 

*****

On the way there Dean explained to Cas how the common fairies worked. They didn't really have jobs because they was no currency. They harvested and collected, even made different materials or products. Then, they went to either the sun or moon market and they traded. 

Dean, for example, collected a lot of blackberries. Naturally, he traded the large delicious berries for other things such as blankets or sugar. He also made blackberry scented candles and jam. For some reason, Dean’s blackberries were always better than anyone else's. 

Cas added a few things on how his colony worked. They hunted, they destroyed and then they slept. It was a vicious and violent cycle. Cas mentioned that he didn't enjoy the destruction. That was a part of the reason why he fell. Dean was surprised that Cas used to do things like that. He seemed so... Gentle. He was going to say something, when he noticed Cas had trailed off seemingly upset. “Hey, it’s all good now. You’re okay,” Dean said with a small smile. Cas grabbed his hand with a cheeky grin. 

Twenty minutes later, they had finally made it to the central sun market. It usually only took Dean five or so, but Cas still couldn’t fly. 

“Yo! Dean!” A female voice cried excitedly. 

“Charlie? Hey!” Dean replied enthusiastically, embracing her. Her colourful butterfly wings quivered with energy. She had fiery red hair and always had a smile on her face. She was tall and well-built. A super smart and super geeky fairy, who was always very hyper, to be precise. “It’s been so long! What are you guys doing here?” He addressed her and her girlfriend, Jo.

“You know, same thing as you. Trying to live. Jo! Come say hello!” Charlie said happily.

“Dean.” Jo said smiling, offering her hand. 

“Long time no see to you too.” Dean said, taking it. He glanced at Castiel who stood behind him, squinting at the girls curiously. “Guys, this is Castiel- or Cas. I met him a few days ago; he’s crashing at my place for now. He’s an Enochian.” He added somewhat anxiously. He trusted them not to say anything rude. They were some of his best friends after all. 

“Hello Cas! Nice to meet you!” Charlie said without hesitating, hugging him too. Cas looked very confused, his eyes wide.

“Dean, why is she embracing me with her body?” He asked, unmoving.

Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s called a hug Cas.” He didn’t really know how to explain it. “You hug people to say hello, goodbye, goodnight or when you’re really happy... Whenever really...” Dean trailed off uncertainly. It was a feeling he’s gotten used to recently.

“Oh... Okay.” Cas replied. Slowly he reached up and hugged her back. Charlie laughed.

“This is my girlfriend, Jo” Charlie gestured to Jo. She had blond hair.  
“She's a doe fairy” Charlie said. She was small and somewhat reserved, but super friendly and "a total badass when you get to know her," Charlie teased. She had white freckles on her face and beige spots and three vertical lines on her petite wings.

Cas looked at Jo with the same burning curiosity. They shook hands, Cas seemingly confused. Dean laughed on the inside. Confused summed up Cas’ personality pretty well. 

They talked for a little while, describing the difference between one spirited fairies and two spirited fairies. One spirits choose a partner of the opposite gender, two spirits choose either or. Sometimes a fairy may have none and it didn’t bother anyone. If the fairy or fairies were happy then that was good enough for the large majority them.

Normally it was never an issue- as it should be. However, there was always an occasional jackass. It never lasted long though, as either Charlie or Jo would change their mind pretty quickly. 

“Alright boys I think we gotta go soon.” Charlie said to them. “But first can I have a word with you, Dean?” There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Dean didn’t like it. He sighed preparing himself for the worst of the worst.

Leaving an uncomfortable Cas with an equally uncomfortable Jo, he walked over to Charlie. 

“So Dean. Cas, eh?” Dean opened his mouth to protest but Charlie interrupted him. “Gossip. Now.” She demanded.

“Charlie, it’s nothing. There’s nothing going on. He’s just a friend.” Dean said, taking a step back, slightly irritated. 

Charlie shook her head, her red hair flying. “Dean, I’ve known you since when? We were kids? I can see right through you.” He panicked slightly, but he didn’t show it. “But Jo and I are going to be late. I’ll let you off the hook for now.” Her tone indicated that this conversation wasn’t over. He scratched the back of his head, alarmed.

He hurried back towards Cas, quickly bid the ladies farewell and left, walking in the other direction. When he turned around, he saw that they were whispering, despite Charlie saying they were going to be late. Priorities, Dean thought, rolling his eyes.

*****

An hour or so passed, with Dean showing Cas how to trade. He had brought a basket of blackberries. He told Cas that his blackberries were worth a decent amount, and went to work. Fairies drive a hard bargain, and Dean was no exception. His candles were famous. He traded one candle for a box of sugar, one blackberry for salt, herbs and tea and one for a quilt, since Cas had taken his. He bought some more tools to make wooden jam jars, a bit of dried food and some trinkets and necessities for Cas.

Cas watched him from behind, learning, calculating and with a slight bit of wonder. Cas was somewhat amazed by Dean skills. How Dean remembered everything was something Cas eager to learn.

Suddenly, Dean handed over a blackberry and two jams to Cas. He gestured to the market but Cas just squinted at him. 

“Do you want to try Cas? Buy something you like, I’ll meet you back here in ten.”

“Dean, I don’t know if I should do this. I’ve never done it before and I don’t think I’d been very good. Besides, I can’t waste your materials.” Cas said, looking down at his feet. Suddenly appearing very interesting.

“Let me rephrase that. I need to take care of a few things, so experiment for ten minutes.” He lifted Cas’ chin so he could meet his gaze. “And if you want, you can come and harvest and collect materials with me tomorrow. Okay?”

“Okay.” Cas muttered, clearly disliking the idea of being separated from Dean. He’s like a puppy with separation anxiety, Dean thought. 

He left Cas who was holding the stuff Dean gave him and went off to spend the rest of his blackberries.

He’ll be fine, Dean thought to himself.


End file.
